


You and Me Right Now

by TrueMeg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, Mutual Pining, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Texting, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMeg/pseuds/TrueMeg
Summary: Magnus and Alec meet at a bar one night and have a great time. But Alec’s life as the crown prince of Idris doesn't make things so simple. That night together changes both of their lives, and maybe dealing with the aftermath is worth it for both of them.A Malec Royal AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a social media AU on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/true_lightwood/status/1018680515904327680) and I just couldn't seem to let the idea go at all. They will be similar but not exactly the same. I hope you enjoy!  
> Title comes from the song Fly With Me by the Jonas Brothers  
> I'm on twitter @true_lightwood and tumblr @truelightwood

Magnus woke up to the infernal rays of sun shining through his open window, shining right into his eyes. If only his drunken self last night had wandered home and actually remembered to close the curtains so he could properly nurse his hangover and have a few hours to sleep in. Magnus groaned and rolled over, turning his back to the sun. Even just another half hour of snoozing, he would accept. But as soon as he moved, a dull headache began to creep up.

Damn. He was usually better about drinking enough to have a good time, but knowing his limit to avoid the worst of the hangover experience. Perhaps he was a little distracted last night.

Yeah, he’d certainly been distracted last night. By a certain pretty boy.

Magnus thought back to last night: he, Maia, Clary, and Simon were at their usual table at the Hunter’s Moon bar, and the place had a decent crowd of patrons. Soon into their night, Magnus happened to glance over at the bar and he saw the one cutie sitting by himself, half a glass of whiskey in front of him. Magnus had been immediately drawn to the guy’s dark hair gently swept out of his face, and beautiful hazel eyes. He even briefly wondered why someone so hot was at a bar by himself.

It was Clary who’d noticed how quiet he’d gone, and saw who he was staring at. “Go say hi to him,” she’d told him.

It didn’t take much convincing. Magnus was soon up from his table, trying to ignore the fact that his friends were watching him as he made his way across the bar. He’d taken his seat next to the pretty boy, gave him a genuine smile, and said. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before. I’m Magnus.”

“Alec,” the guy replied as he shook Magnus’ hand. He’d had one corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile that Magnus was already finding adorable. Thinking back, he was sure the alcohol had somehow gotten to him way too quickly last night.

That’s how it had all started. An introduction turned into small talk, which turned into rambling and slightly slurring conversations, laughing and more drinking, even briefly guiding onto the dance floor to dance to a song with a heavy bass and colorful lights swirling over them. Magnus couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol that made Alec a poor dancer or if Alec was just naturally like that. But all that mattered was that they were both smiling. Magnus knew people well to know that Alec was genuinely having a good time as they danced and talked the night away.

It was around two in the morning, way past when Magnus thought he’d be done for the night, when Alec leaned into him and said “I have to go.” Magnus almost didn’t catch it, as he was fairly distracted by Alec’s cheek being close to his. Even this morning, Magnus still felt that phantom presence on his face.

Magnus sat up in his bed and reached for his phone on the nightstand. Thank god drunk-Magnus remembered to plug it in to charge before he flopped into bed. He picked up the phone and scrolled to the new number.

They’d exchanged numbers before Alec had to leave. He was now in Magnus’ phone as “pretty boy alec.” Magnus chuckled as he typed out a text to his new friend. No harm in texting the guy you had a good time with last night.

_I had a really great time last night. You are a bit of a lightweight though, aren’t you pretty boy? :)_

* * *

Alec startled awake to the familiar sound of buzzing on his nightstand. It was a second later that he noticed the pounding in his head, consistent and radiating a dull pain behind his eyes. He normally knew how to hold his liquor but last night definitely got away from him.  

He blinked against the harsh light of his phone. His room was otherwise dark, besides the sun creeping through the crack in his curtains. And the damn phone. At least the staff had the sense to let him sleep in this morning. Whoever was texting him apparently didn’t have that same sense. Alec rolled over, expecting a text from his mother or father.  Though those usually only came when Alec was involved in whatever plans they had that day. Alec wasn’t required for any kind of duties today, which was why he went out last night.

Alec rolled over the nest of pillows and blankets he’d managed to make in the night and grabbed his phone. He blinked a few more times, and it took him a second to register what he was looking at.

He didn’t recognize the name.

Granted, the name of the person texting him was a jumble of letters. “Mqagnfus,” it read. And the message was someone saying they had a great time, and commenting on Alec’s apparent lack of ability to hold liquor.

And “pretty boy.”

Alec shook his head. Sleepiness was still hugging at his brain, and he couldn’t think of who this jumble-letter person could be. Did he meet someone last night? Even if he did meet someone, he was never stupid enough to give out his personal number to anyone.

Alec typed out a text and sent it back.   _Sorry, who is this?_

The reply came quickly.

_Magnus Bane._ _  
_ _We met last night?_

Alec sat up a little too quickly, and held a hand to his head when the pounding in it intensified for a second.

_Oh shit_ , Alec texted without thinking.

Maybe he was stupid enough to give out his number to someone at the bar.

His friend replied back a minute later. _Sorry, I thought it would be okay to text you. After last night, it seemed like we really hit it off. And I thought you were having a good time._

_Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that_ , Alec quickly sent, realizing how his previous text must’ve come across. _It is okay, I just..._

Alec paused.

_I must’ve drank a lot last night. I don’t remember a lot of it_.

He knew he went to the Hunter’s Moon. He knew he had several drinks. And he remembered spending most of the night with someone. A very good-looking someone that he did remember he had a good time with for the majority of the night.

His stranger responded. _We just spent the night talking and we danced a little. Nothing more. I had a really good time._

_I do remember now_ , Alec replied, remembering Magnus’ easy smile and their genuinely easy conversations they had through the night. _I had a good time too. And I am glad you texted me._

_I’m glad to hear that. However, it sounds like that is about to be followed by a “but…”_

It was better to break the news now and have the guy ditch him sooner rather than later. Alec wouldn’t allow himself to get attached. He couldn’t allow himself that. Alec hesitated before he slowly typed out a reply. _I’m just...probably not the best person you could’ve gotten involved with last night…_

_What do you mean?_

Alec jumped when he heard the knock on his door. “Mr. Lightwood? Your parents would like to speak with you, urgently.”

“Fuck,” Alec mumbled. “I...I’ll be there in a few minutes,” he called to the staff member. The word ‘urgently’ ran gin Alec’s head as he exited his messages and typed through his phone a little more. His parents didn’t like being kept waiting. But if they wanted to talk to him now, he knew exactly what it would be about.

And there was the headline, right at the top of his newsfeed. **PRINCE ALEXANDER’S NIGHT OUT.**

Right below was a picture, his face very clearly in the center, while he was in the middle of the crowded bar. Luckily no one else in the bar was clearly defined. Alec was smiling at someone whose back was turned to the camera. At least that was one good thing to come out of this situation.

Alec sighed. He’d barely woken up and the news was already all over these pictures and his night out. He was usually so careful when he snuck out of the palace to have some time to himself. Even if none of the articles tried to say he’d done anything besides drink, he already knew the meeting he was going into with his parents soon would include lectures about his illicit behavior, and the image this put out for the family and the future king of Idris.

Alec pulled himself out of bed and threw on the first moderately-presentable outfit he could find. Even if he just woke up, his parents wouldn’t appreciate him showing up to their office in his pajamas. He ran a hand through his hair to calm it down, and just before he was about to leave, he saw his phone light up from the corner of his bed.

From Magnus. _You’re Prince Alexander...Prince of Idris Alexander…_

Alec was sure that short-lived and drunken friendship he’d had with Magnus overnight was now over.

_Yes. That’s me._ He sent and left his room, leaving his phone behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus went on alert as soon as Alec told him he ‘wasn’t the best person to be involved with.’  Usually Magnus had a decent radar for potential psychopaths that he should avoid when chatting up new people, but Alec seemed completely normal.

Magnus opened his news app as soon as he got the text. The first thing he saw was the headline from Idris Entertainment: **PRINCE ALEXANDER’S NIGHT OUT**.

Magnus felt that immediate sense of iciness instantly hitting his stomach and crawling up into his throat as he read the headline. He instantly recognized in the picture the back of his head, and the red and black jacket he was wearing last night. And front and center in the picture was his pretty boy from last night.

And in the several hours Magnus had spent talking and dancing with Alec, Magnus never noticed he was with the prince of the country? Either Magnus was much more drunk than he thought, cared a little too much about Alec’s looks to notice, or really should’ve paid attention more in any current events lessons he’d taken in school.

Magnus quickly exited that message thread with Alec, feeling like this was a direct line to the royal family he definitely wasn’t supposed to have right now. He was pretty sure the heir to the throne shouldn’t have been giving out his personal phone number to random strangers. Then again, the heir to the throne shouldn’t really have been at a dive bar in the first place, without any apparent security, talking to strangers, and conveniently leaving out who he really was in their hours of conversations.

This was all too bizarre for Magnus to handle. He needed coffee.

He clicked on his group chat.

**the alicante asskickers**

_Magnus:_ _  
_ _Guys did you recognize who I was with last night??_

Magnus dropped his phone on the counter of his kitchen as he powered up his Keurig, drumming his fingers on the counter as he watched his phone screen. Odds were his friends weren’t up yet…

A reply from Simon came a minute later.

 _Simon:_   
_what are you talking about_ _  
were we supposed to recognize him_

 _Maia:_   
_don’t tell me he was someone from high school, I want to forget everyone from high school_ _  
besides you guys_

Magnus rolled his eyes.

 _Magnus:_   
_None of you know who he is??_ _  
Has anyone looked at the news yet?_

 _Clary:_ _  
_ _i don’t like looking at the news when i’m hungover_

 _Magnus:_ _  
_ _Please guys, put your collective last two brain cells together_

 _Maia:_   
_rude_ _  
are you mad your pretty boy didn’t come home with you last night?_

 _Magnus:_   
_If only that were the issue_ _  
Please guys I’m freaking out. Do you know who that guy was??_

 _Clary:_ _  
_ _No??_

 _Simon:_ _  
_ _WHAT HOLY SHIT MAGNUS_

 _Maia:_ _  
_ _what?? who is he??_

 _Simon:_ _  
_ _THAT WAS REALLY THE PRINCE OF THE FUCKING COUNTRY??_

 _Magnus:_ _  
_ _YES_

 _Clary:_ _  
_ _WAIT WHAT_

 _Maia:_ _  
_ _WHAT_

 _Magnus:_   
_YES IT WAS HIM AND I HAVE HIS GODDAMN NUMBER AND I WAS JUST TEXTING HIM._   
_I TOLD THE PRINCE OF FUCKING IDRIS THAT HE WAS A LIGHTWEIGHT._ _  
IF I DON’T GET THROWN IN SOME PALACE DUNGEON FIRST, I’M LAUNCHING MYSELF INTO THE SUN._

Magnus took a deep breath and took a long swig of his coffee. Admittedly his friends’ reactions were making him match their level of dramatic. The way Alec was coming off in their text messages, the guy seemed just as flustered over the situation as Magnus felt right now. Maybe that boded well for him. Maybe he wouldn’t spend the night locked in a palace dungeon after all. Though whenever he pictured greeting members of the royal family, he pictured shaking a hand and giving a proper greeting rather than calling the prince a pretty lightweight.

His group chat kept going without him, his three friends trying to figure out why none of them were able to recognize Prince Alexander last night. They were dumbing it down to all of them being drunk and idiots when Magnus switched back to his thread with Alec.

Alec. Prince Alexander.

Their messages were left off on Alec’s confirmation that he was in fact the prince. He stared at his screen, and the weight of the unfinished conversation hanging with the message thread. Logically, Magnus shouldn’t text back -- he shouldn’t text Alec at all, it probably went against so many privacy rules -- but Magnus picked up his phone again, and typed out a message.

_I had no idea._

How generic, Magnus thought after he sent it.

_Sorry if I overstepped at all._

Too apologetic, Magnus thought after sending that too. He usually had tact for thinking before putting his words out there. But that never applied to royalty before.

_For what it’s worth, I had a great time regardless. Thanks for a good night. I stand by my statement that you’re good-looking too._

Magnus sent that and put down his phone. If that conversation ended with him triple-tapping the prince, he could at least feel confident in getting his truth out.

He now planned on spending the rest of his Saturday in his sweats doing absolutely nothing, especially not thinking of Prince Alexander.

* * *

Alec made his way across the palace to his mother and father’s office, passing staff members who gave him pleasant smiles or their usual greetings of “Your Highness” as he passed them. If any of them did see the news of his late night escapade, none of them acknowledged it. It wouldn’t be professional if they did anyway. Alec could’ve been caught shirtless in the middle of a club and they still wouldn’t be allowed to talk about it. Usually it was a reminder of how not-normal Alec’s life was, but this morning it was at least a relief.

King Robert and Queen Maryse’s office was at the end of the long hall. Red carpeting and large windows on one side of the hall led up to the golden double doors with ornate accenting. He made eye contact with the butler that was standing outside. Dave had been working for his parents as long as Alec could remember.

Dave gave Alec a small bow of his head. “Your Highness,” he greeted.

Alec stopped outside the closed doors. “Are they busy?”

“Not terribly, I believe,” Dave replied, putting a hand on the handle, “They’ve been expecting you.”

Of course they have. This wasn’t the first time Alec had to go to his parents’ office because they were disappointed in him. It probably wouldn’t be the last.

Dave pushed the door open and stepped inside ahead of Alec. Before Alec even saw either of his parents, Dave was greeting them. “Your Majesties, Prince Alexander is here.”

Dave stepped aside, allowing Alec to fully step into the room, and the door closed behind him as Dave left them alone.

Robert and Maryse’s desks were on Alec’s right and left respectively, on opposite sides of the office and facing in toward the middle sitting area. This was where they frequently spoke with guests from parliament, and on several occasions, lectured their kids on their misbehavior. If Alec ever sat in this little square of old-fashioned sofas, he was being seriously prepped for some kind of important public appearance, or getting a lecture. Today was the latter.

Maryse stood by the windows at the back of the office, flipping through a folder in her hand.  She looked like the image of perfection, as always. Alec never knew her to ever not be dressed impeccably and never to have a hair out of place.  Robert sat behind his desk, and looked up from whatever he was writing down when Alec came in.

“Mom, Dad,” he greeted them in turn and made his way to the middle of the room.

“Hello dear,” his mother said as she set down the folder on her desk before stepping toward him. He saw her eyes flick up and down, eyeing his plaid shirt with wrinkled sleeves and simple jeans he’d thrown on. Alec chose to ignore that. Now was not the time for his parents to be picky about the unspoken dress code.

Robert didn’t stand from his desk right away. “We’ve seen that you had an eventful night, Alexander.”

Alec’s jaw clenched. So his father was getting right to the point here. No chance they could have any small talk before the real conversation started. “That’s what the media is saying.”

“Alec, please take this seriously,” Maryse said.

“I do take it seriously, mother,” Alec replied, though he’d barely finished his sentence before Robert stood from his desk.

“If you took this seriously, you wouldn’t still be doing this at all, Alec.”

The office briefly went quiet, while Alec was at a loss for words. Maryse was behind him, though he was sure her expression was one of agreeing with her husband. Robert sighed and rounded his desk to come closer to Alec.

“Son, I understand why you do it. Believe me, I went drinking a few times when I was a few years younger than you.”

Alec wanted to ask what moral high-ground his father had to stand on. Or why it mattered that much. That the media would talk about it for a few days, and then go right back to talking about other, more important matters in the country of Idris. Alec would say that he had sat through this same lecture before and it still didn’t change anything.

That no matter how many lectures Alec got, or little comments he got all the time, it wouldn’t change anything about who Alec was as a person.

“But we have an image to uphold,” Robert said. “The people look to us to represent Idris. They won’t look up to the royal family if their future king was known for this...debauchery.”

“Dad, I barely did anything…”

“That’s not how the people take it. All it takes is one tabloid headline to say you were blacked out drunk.”

“No one even reads those kinds of tabloids anyway.”

“Alexander, enough!” Robert snapped. That was Alec’s cue to hold his tongue again. Shut up and take it. “You will take this throne one day. You need to act more like it. Not just with the sneaking out either.”

Alec bit the inside of his cheek. “Okay,” he forced out the response.

Robert straightened himself. “Good. This doesn’t seem like it will turn into a complete PR disaster. Lydia is good at what she does.” Their PR manager was probably already on the case. Though usually it was Jace’s mishaps she usually had to cover, rarely Alec’s.  “And hopefully by next week this will all be forgotten. Especially now that you’re done sneaking out to party, correct?”

Alec rolled his eyes. Before Robert could chastise him though, Maryse stepped in.

“We’ll organize a few charity appearances for you this week, Alec,” she said. “If they’re going to talk about you in the news, we’ll make sure they talk about something good rather than...this.”

That’s all his parents cared about: the family image. Of course, they didn’t have much else, when your family was the figureheads to a former monarchy anyway. They had the perfect image of the close, happy royal family representing Idris. It was a mask of what was really happening behind palace doors. Not everything was a lie, but just enough to get under Alec’s skin day in and day out. And his parents wondered why he needed to sneak out sometimes. Otherwise, Alec could only do his part to make sure the Lightwood name was in good standing. For his parents and his future self.

“Good,” Robert gave a single nod before going back behind his desk. “Your mother and I have an event to get ready for.” That was Robert dismissing Alec from the room.

Alec turned on his heel and left the office, brushing right past Dave on his way out.

“Alec!”

Alec stopped in the middle of the hall, listening to his mother’s footsteps coming closer and eventually his mom coming into view. She put a hand on his shoulder. “I know you want a taste of a normal life. But we’re not a normal family. You know that, you’ve always known that.”

Her gentler tone allowed Alec to relax a little bit. “I know Mom, I just…”

“Don’t explain, I get it,” she gave him a soft smile. “But we are in the public eye, we have a responsibility, and sometimes we have to do things we don’t like.”

“Don’t I know that,” Alec murmured.

Maryse patted Alec’s shoulder. “Go drink some water and eat something.”

“Yes Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @true_lightwood and tumblr @truelightwood  
> The tag I'll use and you're free to use for this fic is #YAMRNfic  
> For the record too, I can't guarantee any sort of update schedule so bear with me please if updates are inconsistent!  
> Thanks for everyone reading/kudos-ing/commenting!


	3. Chapter 3

There’s a muffled music with a distinct bass beat coming from the other side of the door, and Alec briefly wonders if his knock went unnoticed. But sure enough, he heard the “come in” from the other side, and he let himself into the room. 

Isabelle’s room had a similar set up to his, though with darker purple bedding and accents rather than the simpler blues Alec went for. While all of the royal living quarters were private, they were expected to stay within the aesthetic.  The afternoon sun was coming in through the shears on the big windows on the side of the room. Her bed was neatly made, nothing else in the room out of place. Isabelle at her desk as she furiously typed away at something on her computer, a stack of open books taking up the rest of the space on her desk. 

“Busy?” Alec asked as he stepped into the room. 

Izzy glanced at Alec and turned off her music. “Never too busy for you, Alec.”

Alec shut the door behind him and sat on a chaise next to Izzy’s desk, his usual spot when they hung out in her room. He’d fallen asleep on it more than once, and kicked Jace off of it more often. 

“I saw you had an interesting night,” Izzy said.

Alec sighed. “You and everyone else in the country.”

“Did you have a good time?”

Izzy, asking the real questions. “Yeah, I did.” Alec replied. “I just...talked with some people. Drank maybe a little too much. Nothing special.” Alec avoided mentioning Magnus, since he knew his sister would want details, but Alec’s friendship with the guy was definitely a short-lived one. No sense in making it a big deal. 

“That’s the important part,” Izzy said. “And you didn’t die or destroy anything. So it seems like no big deal.”

“Tell that to Mom and Dad.”

Izzy tilted her head. “Are they going to talk to you?”

“They already did, Iz.”

Alec saw Izzy’s shoulder’s sag right before he glanced away. He loved her and appreciated the support she always gave him. That’s why he came here right after seeing his parents. But it was the looks of pity that Alec was tired of. It wasn’t Izzy’s fault -- she supported him wholeheartedly, and they both had each other’s backs in everything. But it was a reminder of the situation in general. Alec didn’t want those looks, the lectures from his parents about their image or who Alec was, or these complaining sessions to even exist in the first place.

“Is this what it’s like being a normal person?” Alec asked, a forced laugh coming out as well. “Complaining how overbearing your parents are?”

“Most people do that in their teens. It’s not normal when you’re twenty three.” Izzy said. “But we have the extra privilege of experiencing that well into adulthood, don’t we?”

“How did we get so lucky,” Alec grumbled. 

“Do you need the talk about how privileged we actually are, Alec?”

“No, I don’t.” Alec sighed. “I know how privileged we are. I know how much gets handed to us just because we’re the royal family. But…”

Izzy finally stood up and crossed to the chaise. She sat next to Alec and put her arms around his shoulders. They sat like that in silence for a few moments, both of them leaning on each other while their past conversations and complaints about their lives hung in the air. Yes, their life was as privileged as it could be. It didn’t mean part of it weren’t hard. Especially since…

“Did they mention you being gay again?” Izzy asked. 

“Dad implied it,” Alec muttered. 

“You know they’re wrong, right?”

“Are they though?” Alec asked, shifting away from his sister slightly. “No country has ever had any royal who was gay before. Or...out, I guess. And for a good reason.”

“It’s not a good reason, Alec,” Izzy tried, but Alec kept going. 

“The royal family is supposed to be the perfect, traditional family. Nowhere in there does that include a king that’s gay. I’m supposed to marry a woman and have a few kids and act like I’m happy and that everything’s perfect because for some reason, our people look up to that. And they can’t look up to the royal family if I have a guy as a partner. I can’t have kids eligible for the throne if I have a husband instead of a wife. I have to constantly act like I’m happy in a life where I never got a chance to choose anything for myself.”

“Alec stop.” Izzy stood up, planting herself in front of him, her hands on his shoulders. I know there’s a lot you didn’t get to choose. But you can’t always have this much pressure on yourself.”

“I can’t exactly help that, Iz…”

“Try for me, please? If you constantly worry about this, you’re going to explode one day.”

A knock came at the door, making Alec jump a little. Izzy straightened herself up. “Come in.”

Alec’s back was to the door, so he didn’t see who it was. He prayed for a moment it wasn’t a staff member or even one of their parents.

“You guys didn’t invite me to this party.”

Alec sighed as he heard Jace’s voice, right before he heard the door close and Jace flopped beside him on the chaise. “I saw you had a fun night last night,” Jace said, a little too chipper for Alec’s liking at the moment. 

“That’s what we were just talking about,” Alec said. 

“To get you up to speed,” Izzy said, “Mom and Dad already talked to him. His rebellious nature goes against the image of our family, we’re not a normal family, blah blah blah…”

“Sounds like every third conversation I have with Robert,” Jace said. Alec rolled his eyes, but internally thanked Jace for his lack of seriousness in this conversation. It was oddly something Alec needed.

“Did you have fun, at least?” Jace asked.

There was a reason Alec snuck out of the palace every few weeks. Despite the chance of being caught up photographers or his parents. “Of course I did,” his mind briefly flashed to the guy he met.

Jace shrugged. “Then that’s all that matters.”

“Easy for you to say, Jace,” Izzy said, “you’re not in line for the throne.”

Jace Herondale was right between Alec and Isabelle in age. Yet he wasn’t in line for the throne after Alec. Nor after Isabelle or even their youngest brother Max. Jace joined the family when he was ten years old, after his parents died in a car accident. The Herondales had some distant royal titles, and Jace’s father Stephen was good friends with Robert growing up. Even despite Jace joining the family, he still didn’t jump the line to have any inheritance to the throne. Alec was a little jealous of the way Jace got to carry himself with the ease of enjoying the palace without the burden of everything the palace carried with it.

“We all deserve some fun in our lives, right? Maybe us more than most people, if you think about it,” Jace said. 

“We still have an image to think about, Jace. And parents to piss off.”

“There’s only so much they can do to stop us. Right?” Jace glanced at Alec.

Alec tilted his head, his mouth open to say Jace had a point, before Izzy held up a hand to stop him. 

“Don’t go there, Alec. I love and support you but you can break rules and have  _ some _ tact about it, unlike Jace.”

Jace held up his hands. “What did I do?”

“Vegas two years ago?”

Alec found himself relaxing a little more when the conversation slipped away from him and on Jace’s mishaps, and soon after into topics of nothing in particular. Izzy eventually had food brought up from the kitchens for them, and they stayed in her room for a couple hours. This was Alec’s preferred way of ridding himself of a hangover, and ridding himself of the words his father made him leave that office with.

Though as much as he tried to lose himself in their conversations as the afternoon wore on, his mind kept turning over Isabelle’s and Jace’s advice to him. They both supported him; all of the Lightwood kids had each other’s backs no matter what. They both said Alec needed to have more fun. And maybe they were right, and he deserved to have some fun for himself every once in a while.  That’s why he would sneak out of the palace to go have a few drinks in the first place. It often felt like that was the only choice he made for himself these days.

But that could cost their family the image that their people looked up to…

That stupid image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @true_lightwood and tumblr @truelightwood and the tag I use and you are free to use too is #YAMRNfic


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus spent the day totally not thinking about Prince Alexander at all.

He kept his phone on the kitchen counter, definitely not glancing at it every few minutes while he made breakfast. He settled on the couch for the next couple hours, pointedly avoiding the news, many of whom were mentioning his new friend from last night. When TV began to bore him, he had a book to keep his attention for a little while. He even checked his work emails, despite his vehement policy that he was completely off the clock on weekends, besides the pre-scheduled events.

Yet, as he passed the time with his idle tasks, he still found his mind wandering back to Prince Alexander. Like a nagging song in his head, Alexander kept returning. The image of Alec’s soft smile and the easy conversations they fell into were always the first thing to come into his head. He’d wonder idly if he and Alec had similar interests in TV shows, or if Alec liked a nice hot coffee and a stroll through a bookstore like he himself did.

Then barrelling through the thoughts of his friend from last night came the truth: that Alec was the Prince of Idris. That if Magnus googled “Alexander Lightwood” right this moment, he’d find pictures of the guy in nice suits and sweaters, his hair perfectly combed, the image of perfection while waving to crowds and greeting lines of people one by one.

Same good looks and sweet smile though...

Admittedly, the person he met last night wasn’t remotely close to the person he expected the prince to be. He’d first seen Alec hunched over the bar, his shoulders in a position of introversion. He was a little awkward at first, and stumbled over his words a couple times, which could’ve been the drinks or simply Alec’s shyness coming through. Alec’s black jacket and beanie were both soft, like they were worn in and loved for several years. He’d spoken of his siblings and his university classes with a fond exasperation like anyone else would have. He was...completely normal.

If anyone told Magnus he would be meeting the prince, he would’ve expected the clean-cut man from the pictures. Perhaps a scripted greeting as well. Nothing meaningful before Alexander moved on to someone else to greet. The complete opposite of his friend from last night.

His phone buzzed.

Magnus snapped his head up from his book and glanced over to his kitchen. It could’ve been his asskickers group chat again. It could be one of his other friends. Hell, even someone from work.

Magnus got up and crossed to the kitchen. There were a few texts on his screen, some from his group chat, and most recently, texts from “pretty boy alec.”

* * *

 

Alec returned to his room a couple hours later, desperately needing a nap. His eyelids felt ever so slightly heavy, and the dull headache from this morning never quite subsided, even after the food and water. Thank God there were no plans and his parents were busy today. A day of no interruptions was his ideal day.

He locked the door behind him and quickly changed into more comfortable sweatpants and a soft blue t-shirt. It was only when Alec flopped down on his bed - still a mess of blankets and pillows, that he realized he’d left his phone here the whole time. He lounged back on the bed, ready to queue up some music to listen to while sleeping, when he saw the notifications he’d missed so far. A text from Lydia he eagerly avoided, couple emails and Instagram notifications, and three texts from ‘mqagnfus.’

Alec remembered Magnus’ glint in his eye, and the strange yet endearing way Magnus’ eyes smiled along with the rest of his face. He also remembered the way Magnus was so good at conversation, and topics flowed easily between them. It was so easy. And Alec did, for a few hours, really forget his life stuck in the palace, and always on one side of the camera.

That was hard, making Alec forget something that had been going on his entire life. Somehow Magnus made it go away. How was he able to do that?

Alec started at his phone for a few minutes, reading over the texts from his friend.

_mqagnfus:_  
 _I had no idea._  
 _Sorry if I overstepped at all._ _  
For what it’s worth, I had a great time regardless. Thanks for a good night. I stand by my statement that you’re good-looking too._

A blush crept up on Alec’s cheeks. He was inclined to say Magnus was just being nice because he knew the truth now. But that didn’t seem to fit. He still sounded like the Magnus he’d met last night.

Interesting, Alec thought.

_Alec:_  
 _No need to apologize. At all. I promise you didn’t overstep._ _  
If anything, I overstepped by giving you my number in the first place, so I should apologize to you._

_mqangfus:_ _  
__Apologizing for roping me into your royal life? ;)_

Alec’s heart skipped a beat at the winking emoji.

_Alec:_ _  
__It wasn’t my intention to pull you in like this. Every other time I’ve snuck out of the palace to go to a bar, I never really meet anyone or talk to them as much as well talked._

_mqagnfus:_ _  
__I’m flattered :)_

Alec broke into a smile, only then noticing how much his headache was subsiding pretty quickly.

_Alec:_ _  
__It was honestly because of how you talked to me. Like I was a normal person._

_mqagnfus:_  
 _Well you were a normal person so me._ _  
Seriously, I had no idea you were…you._

_Alec:_  
 _I think I would’ve known if you’d recognized me. People immediately treat me differently when they know who I am. No offense but if you knew, you definitely would’ve treated me different._  
 _I never get that from anyone._ _  
So thanks :)_

_mqagnfus:_  
 _To me you were just another pretty face.  And then a great person to hang out with._ _  
I’m glad I got to meet you on a personable level, Your Highness._

_Alec:_ _  
__You don’t have to call me that. You can just call me Alec._

_mqagnfus:_ _  
__Alright, Alec._

_Alec:_ _  
__I’m glad too. I mean, I was drunk, but I’m never that personable with anyone else I meet. And I meet a lot of people._

_mqagnfus:_ _  
__Well that doesn’t sound like a lot of fun._

_Alec:_ _  
__You’re right…_

Alec had thought for a minute before sending that last text to Magnus. It was breaching into a subject that Alec avoided unless he was in the private confines of conversation with his siblings. The last thing anyone ever wanted to hear about was a prince complaining about his life. Alec stared at those four words Magnus had sent him. ‘Well that’s no fun.’ Alec wasn’t about to let himself get optimistic. He’d hit a little jackpot finding a guy he enjoyed spending time with, and a slightly bigger jackpot being able to text the guy in a casual manner. He wasn’t about to push his luck and think Magnus was going to be sympathetic to Alec’s pretense of a struggle.

Alec finally put his phone on his nightstand when his eyelids grew too heavy, He rolled over, attempting to clear his mind but still, the last thing he thought of before dozing off was Magnus approaching him at the bar.

* * *

 

Magnus startled when his phone buzzed. He was ready to ignore it for a few moments, but it kept buzzing. He set down his wooden spoon and picked up the phone, surprising himself when he was hoping Alec would be -- for some unknown reason -- the one giving him a call this evening.

It wasn’t. In fact, it was a picture of Maia lighting up on his screen. Obviously it was a treat to talk to one of his best friends. Plus, why would he think his conversation with the prince, which had petered off about half an hour ago anyway, would continue via a FaceTime call right now?

Magnus opened up the call, smiling when he saw Maia on the other end.

“Maia my lovely,” Magnus greeted her with a smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well Clary is still taking a nap and I wanted to talk to someone so, here we are,” she replied.

“I’m honored to come second to your girlfriend.”

Maia winked at him.  The two of them knew each other since high school when they ran in similar circles. Magnus had always known Maia to be a sweet yet spunky girl. When university rolled around, they fell out of touch, only to rekindle their acquaintance and light it into a full blown close friendship. They both leaned on each other for both advice and any kind of conversation, they could tell each other absolutely anything.

“So, you had an interesting morning, right?”

Including Magnus’ royal situation.

“To say the least,” Magnus replied.

“Well,” Maia started, “You clearly haven’t been thrown into a palace dungeon. So no harm right?” She shrugged. “You’ll definitely have a fun story to tell. Though...that might breach a couple privacy issues. I don’t know if you can parade around telling everyone you called the prince a lightweight.”

Magnus paused, glancing away from the screen. “I’ve definitely breached a few privacy laws. Somewhere in all of this.”

“What do you mean ‘all of this?’ It’s nothing. Alexander will probably never bring it up again, he’ll delete your number and all is fine.”

“Well that definitely didn’t happen.” Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle at Maia’s side-eye of suspicion on his screen. “I was texting with him earlier today.”

Surprise crossed Maia’s expression. “You were texting the prince?”

“Yes.”

“Was he still drunk?”

“No.”

“Interesting,” Maia trailed off.

“Interesting?” Magnus blurted. He exhaled a sharp breath, the composure he’d had starting to slip. “I meet a guy at a bar and he turns out to be royalty. And when we start texting him again, and he’s still such a normal person. I… I don’t know what to make of it.”

“What did you guys talk about?”

“We talked about last night a little. Still a normal conversation, it wasn’t formal or anything like that. He told me I didn’t even need to use his formal title. And then…” Magnus paused. “He thanked me? He thanked me for treating him like a normal person.”

Maia was smiling on his screen. “That’s actually really sweet.”

Magnus couldn’t help but agree with that. Alec was a sweet person. Though Magnus was still hung up on the royal part, he thought a lot more about the real conversations they’d had instead.

“If only you could keep it going,” Maia commented absently.

Magnus nodded. “Well it was kind of an open-ended conversation…”

“Really?”

Magnus shrugged. “The world’s already surprised me a lot in the last twenty-four hours. Maybe the world will keep that ball rolling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @true_lightwood and on tumblr @truelightwood and the tag for this fic is #YAMRNfic


	5. Chapter 5

_mqagnfus:_ _  
_ _Hey Simon, can you send me those reports again sometime this morning?_   
_Sorry, wrong person. Unless you’ve got any kind of reports then by all means, send them my way._

Alec was pulling on his blazer when he got the incoming texts.  He leaned closer, his phone sitting on the corner of his nightstand, the now-familiar jumble of letters standing out on the screen.  

Alec hadn’t heard from Magnus in the week since they met at the bar. And Alec had spent a lot of that time wanting to keep his conversation with Magnus going, but hesitating when he thought Magnus didn’t feel like speaking to him. Maybe Magnus really didn’t want to keep a friendship with the prince. Then again, their conversations were never anything but friendly with each other. Alec always concluded with himself that he shouldn’t hope for much in this situation.

Nonetheless, he smiled when he saw the texts. Both at Magnus’ reaction to sending him a wrong text and his own drunken stupidity to not spell Magnus’ name correctly in his phone. Alec had been too amused to change it. He quickly picked up his phone to respond. 

_Alec:_ _  
_ _I could find some royal reports but that might fall into the “national security” issue._

_mqagnfus:_ _  
_ _Good point. I’ll stick with Simon’s marketing reports._

_Alec:_ _  
_ _Was Simon your friend at the bar that night?_

_mqagnfus:_ _  
_ _Yes. He hasn’t responded to my text yet, if you’re curious._

_Alec:_ _  
_ _If you’d like, you can tell him the crown prince of Idris is judging him until he gets them sent in to you._

_mqagnfus:_ _  
_ _Tempting, my friend. But I’ll refrain. I wouldn’t want to use my friendship with royalty like that._

Alec felt his heart beat just a little faster. But he ignored it.

_Alec:_ _  
_ _Fine._

Alec paused, his thumbs hovering over his screen. He wasn’t particularly eager to end the conversation right now. Even though Alec had to be somewhere in about ten minutes. Maybe he could squeeze out a few more bits of conversation, just to let Magnus know he was still interested in whatever this was.

_Alec:_ _  
_ _Busy at work today?_

It wasn’t his best text in the world. In fact, he was internally criticizing himself for sounding a little too much like a dad.

_mqagnfus:_ _  
_ _Not too bad. I have a meeting in an hour. But otherwise it’s steady going._   
_What about you? What are you up to today?_

_Alec:_ _  
_ _My family’s hosting a garden party on the palace grounds. I’m currently getting ready for that._

_mqagnfus:_ _  
_ _Ooh fancy. Sounds like fun._

_Alec:_ _  
_ _It is what it is. I at least have some friends coming so it won’t be completely boring._

_mqagnfus:_ _  
_ _I mean, I consider any time I get to dress up a little fancy a fun time._

_Alec:_ _  
_ _Fair enough._

_mqagnfus:_ _  
_ _What are you wearing?_

Alec bit his lip, pondering his next move. After a few moments, he switched to his camera, lined up a selfie  that captured most of his outfit (which took way more effort than he was willing to admit) and sent the picture to Magnus. 

_Alec:_ _  
_ _(photo attached)_   
_Normally pictures of us have to be approved by our publicist before being sent out, but I’ll make an exception now._

Alec’s outfit consisted of simple black slacks with a black blazer, over a light-blue button-up shirt. Alec always kept his outfits simple. It was the one kind of decorum he actually didn’t mind: keeping outfits neutral. He was very good at that, actually. Maybe he’d leave his room with a pin on his lapel or something of that sort. 

_mqagnfus:_ _  
_ _Looking sharp, Alexander. I like it. Though, if I may. It’s a little too boring._

_Alec:_ _  
_ _What do you suggest?_

_mqagnfus:_ _  
_ _Just a little something that stands out. A pop of color or a pattern. Or something unconventional. Though, I don’t know the ins-and-outs of your wardrobe. So if you go as you are, you’ll still look great._

Alec glanced at his closet. He had some color, and some statement pieces. But his outfits were mostly very neutral. Blacks, blues, grays, the occasional beige. He had a green sweater but it was too warm to wear that. And he couldn’t be seen anywhere near that red hoodie he loved. However....

_mqagnfus:_ _  
_ _I hope you don’t take my advice the wrong way. You do look great as you are, of course._

Was it normal for Alec’s heart to be beating a little more noticeably now? He’d never been one for caring about how he looked, especially when half your wardrobe was handed to you by designers, publicists, stylists, and others whose job it was to keep the prince looking good. He could hold his own in terms of dressing himself. But as he looked around his closet to look around at his selection, he figured maybe his fluttering heart was because he was about to step out of that comfort zone a little bit.

_Alec:_ _  
_ _No, it’s okay. Thanks. And I do think I have something…_

_mqagnfus:_ _  
_ _Alright :) Have fun, don’t get hammered, my friend._

_Alec:_ _  
_ _Thanks :)_

Alec pocketed his phone and reached for the black high-top Converse on the bottom shelf. He’d only wore them a few other times, usually for more casual appearances. But the rest of his outfit was already fancy enough, these could be just the stand-out piece to give him something a little different.

A knock came at Alec’s door. “Are you ready, Your Highness?” That was Dave. Guests were probably already outside. Luckily this wasn’t the type of event where the whole family had to enter together. But Alec couldn’t be late either.

“Just a minute.” Alec sat on the nearest chair and tugged on the Chucks.

* * *

 

The head of Royal Security, Andrew Underhill, was waiting by the doors to the back garden. As Alec rushed in he briefly saw Andrew’s eyes flick up and down his outfit. It made Alec wonder if he’d made the right decision, but Underhill gave Alec the smallest of smiles, and a small nod in acknowledgement. 

Andrew spoke into his headset as he and Alec fist-bumped, and Alec passed him and let himself out the door and into the warm sun. 

The back garden was easily one of the places in the palace that was most familiar to Alec. He used to come out here all the time to play, especially at night when he and Izzy could run around in the dark, and scream and screech as much as their young, excited hearts desired.  Nothing had changed at all over the years. The Marble steps led down to a patio, mostly taken up by a large fountain, which was in full effect today. Just beyond that was a large expanse of a perfectly trimmed, green lawn. To the right was the entrance to the flower garden that was older than Alec and his father combined, and beyond all of this was the line of trees leading to the wooded-like areas that covered the rest of the royal property.

This garden party in particular was a yearly affair, and was held to honor different entrepreneurs, businessmen, nonprofits, and others who have made contributions toward helping Idris over the last year. Though, once Alec was old enough to realize it, it was often people who already came from backgrounds in money, along with the usual rich friends and government workers who were already friends with Alec’s parents. 

Jace was the first person he noticed as he made his way down the marble steps. He was talking to some girl Alec didn’t recognize. Which wasn’t a huge surprise. The girl was probably the daughter of a CEO who happened to get a decent mark on a senior science project in school. Alec simply waved at Jace as he passed, and he saw Jace look him up and down and give him a thumbs-up.

The crowd of a few hundred people mingled around the lawn. A big-top white tent was set up to Alec’s left, where the food most of the tables were set up, and Alec imagined himself stealing away to that area later in the party, hopefully with Izzy and Jace, and even a few of their other friends joining him. For now, he was expected to mingle too. As the crown prince, he was expected to greet and schmooze with almost as many people as his parents. 

Photographers were already targeted on him. Even from the distance at the edge of the crowd, he swore he could hear the clicks of their cameras. At least these ones were actually hired by the royal family, and not some scumbags waiting outside a bar for him. 

They were getting their pictures. No going back now.

He turned on his royalty face, one he’d perfected over the years, and went to the work that was expected of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this "garden party" plot would be one chapter but turns out it's three chapters! So definitely expect more coming. I don't know when the next chapter will come because of personal stuff, but it will happen eventually.  
> Find me on twitter @truelightwood and tumblr @true_lightwood and the tag for this fic is #YAMRNfic


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> -I alluded to this in the tags but like my last multi-chapter, there is a difference between Sebastian Verlac and Jonathan Morgenstern in this fic. We have our normal “Aline’s cousin/deserved better/should not have died after one episode ” Sebastian Verlac here, and Jonathan will come in later in the story.  
> -The tag for this fic is #YAMRNfic

**** Alec was good at what he did. And today in the bright June sun in the back of Alicante Palace was no exception. It was much more Alec’s element. 

Twenty-plus years of greeting, smiling, shaking hands, and the polite waves made Alec an expert in anything related to small-talk and schmoozing. Nearly half of what they did as royals was meet and talk to people, and growing up with that meant Alec had to teach himself out of a phase of awkwardness and fumbling words pretty quickly. He had to teach himself not to simply gravitate toward people and conversations he cared about, and he had to endure some conversations that really bored him. But he managed, and no one was the wiser. 

He floated easily between different circles of conversations in the lawn, ask about people’s work, classes, kids, and to keep an engaged look in his eye while relishing in the slight warmth in his chest from the champagne. He cared so much more about the alcohol than the successes that Mr. Aldertree had in the third quarter at his firm. 

In the pit of his stomach also remained a small amount of nervousness, bubbling a little higher every time he caught someone’s eyes trailing down his outfit and landing on his shoes. Those of an older generation tended to give them a pointed look, while others he caught giving them a smile. The majority of people actually looked like they liked the shoes. He even got a small handful of compliments. Despite the anxiety of his decision weighing in him, he was beginning to appreciate this decision he made.  

Well, he should give the credit to Magnus… 

Alec had zoned out a bit in a conversation, thinking of the photographers that mingled in and around the party. He’d noticed nearly every time they pointed the camera at him. And Alec found himself thinking of when the pictures would hit social media, and if Magnus would see them. He’d definitely see them. Magnus was invested in Alec’s outfit this morning, he’d definitely want to see the end result, right? 

Aldertree was still in the middle of boasting of his successes in the last year when Alec drew himself back to the conversation and saw a small, blonde woman come up beside him, someone he recognized immediately.

“Hello,” Lydia Branwell, one of the Royal family’s publicists, greeted the circle Alec was standing with. She turned to him, “Your Highness, may I have a word?” Alec excused himself from the group to follow Lydia.

“Alexander,” Lydia guided Alec aside from the conversation he was very happy to leave. Though whatever Lydia had for him could be hit or miss as well. “As your publicist, I have to professionally disagree with your...change in wardrobe…”

Alec took another big swig from his champagne flute. Of course she would. 

“But as your friend, I love it,” she finished.

Alec set his glass down with a little too much force on the table beside them, he was sure the rim of it had chipped. “You what?”

“You heard me,” Lydia said. “It’s modern and non-traditional. But also not too ostentatious. I think those style and gossip magazines will like it.”

“I thought we didn’t care about those kinds of media?”

“I’m your publicist, I’m obligated to care about all of that.” Lydia pulled out her phone. “Gotta go, don’t do anything stupid.” And that was that before she turned on a heel and disappeared.

Maybe this gave him a good reason to text Magnus again later. At least someone in his circle was on his side. That could mean good things for future events.

Alec checked his watch. A couple hours had passed, and he was definitely ready for a break from what he was doing. He stole over to the tent where he could find some food and some well-needed shade. 

He grabbed himself some food and water - he should probably lay off on the champagne for the day - and turned only to see two faces he hadn’t seen in several months, occupying their own table off in the corner. 

He could hear Aline Penhallow in the middle of a sentence as he approached. “So I’m sitting there...oh, hi  _ Your Highness _ …” Aline greeted him in a teasing tone. 

Alec planted himself next to Sebastian Verlac, grateful when neither of them made any kind of move to stand and bow or curtsy to him. Alec had known both of them since they were all little kids. The Penhallows and the Verlacs came from the same old money and very distant traces to royal lineage. Lord Sebastian and Lady Aline were nearly old pros at this, just like Alec. 

“I’d be a bad host if I didn’t ask how you two were enjoying this party,” Alec said.

“We all know you’re not the one hosting this party,” Sebastian said with a chuckle. Alec nodded as he took a bite of whatever he’d put on his plate, hungry enough to not care what it was.

“If it was your party, I hear there’d be a lot more drinking, wouldn’t there?” Aline said, eyebrows raised at him.

Alec held up a hand. “If this is about those tabloids last week…”

Aline leaned back, hands raised. “Hey, I can’t criticize you. I support it, and I’ve been caught in a similar situation. I’m not a hypocrite, Lightwood.”

Alec remembered about six years ago now, when Aline was caught by photographers outside an event kissing the daughter of Idris’ biggest movie producer. The good thing was that Aline’s family was able to keep the story mostly contained, given their lack of fame in comparison to the royal family.

On one bright side, that story eventually shut down the Lightwood’s and the Penhallow’s early plans for Alec and Aline to get married to each other.

“Plus, you’re so repressed. You need to go to a bar every once in a while,” Aline continued. “My mother may have had some choice words about it, but I liked seeing you get out there.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m not repressed.”

“Well, not anymore,” Sebastian said, and only then did Alec notice Sebastian looking down at his shoes. “Not if you’re wearing Converse to this kind of event. That’s pretty forward thinking of you.”

Aline glanced down at Alec’s shoes at the same time Alec did. “Nice kicks, Alec,” she said. 

“I needed something comfortable,” Alec said, fine with the half-truth coming out. 

“You belong on a magazine cover or something.”

“They’re just Converse, Aline.”

“Yeah but people eat shit like this up,” she said. “Sure, that plain and neutral stuff looks nice, but something like this makes you stand out.”

Maybe Magnus really did have a point.

“And,” Aline said, “Normal people relate better. I know this is so hard for your royal-ness to hear, but--”

“I know you enjoy roasting me but can you make a point?”

Aline cracked a smile. “The royal family actually benefits from connecting with normal people.”

The simple statement made Alec pause. Of course that would make sense. The royal family was supposed to represent the people. If the people felt connected, it benefitted the family, and the family could benefit the people. But the more Alec thought of how that went on practice...well, this party was mostly wealthy friends, and political dignitaries. 

They could certainly do better. 

And it made Alec briefly think that maybe texting Magnus wasn’t the worst thing he could be doing. 

Alec was just about to take another bite of food when he felt a hard clap on his shoulder. 

“‘Sup, bro?” Jace said as he grabbed a piece of food from Alec’s plate.

“I’d love to greet every royal like that,” Sebastian commented.

Jace fist-bumped Sebastian before he took a seat at their table. “Mom and Dad are looking for you.”

Alec sighed, his shoulders dropping. “Why?”

Jace shrugged. “Seemed urgent.”

“Everything to them is urgent.”

“I mean, you’re right,” Jace said. “Might not want to keep them waiting though.”

Alec sighed and stood up to leave. As he left he just managed to catch Jace stealing more of his food and Aline calling him a pet name, which he would have chuckled at if he knew he wasn’t about to walk into a negative interaction. 

Of course he couldn’t enjoy just one event without the wrath of his royal role ruining everything.

The party was still in as much of a full swing as boring rich people could make it. Alec politely made his way through the different congregations of conversations, only occasionally being stopped by greetings to “your highness,” complete with small bows and curtsies. Alec responded to them with as much of a smile he could muster, despite the fairly obvious emptiness in his tone.

He caught sight of another hired photographer. She was a few yards away from Alec, but the lens was pointed right at him, and Alec could see the twitch of her finger over the button before she turned her camera onto a new target. 

“Alexander.”

Alec turned around at the sound of his father’s voice. At first glance, Robert didn’t look like he was angry about anything. 

Robert leaned in close and lowered his voice, though no one was close enough to hear them anyway. “What in God’s name are you wearing?”

The words bit into Alec like a sharp blade. It took all of his willpower to make sure his shoulders didn’t sink immediately after his father’s last word. He glanced down at his outfit, then away from his father. “Dad, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“It looks ridiculous, Alexander. We have a standard. We have outfits approved for a reason.”

“Lydia said it was fine.”

“Well I’ll have to have a word with her,” Robert said. He glanced once to each side, at the crowd of party-goers around them. His voice lowered a little more. “Maybe you should go inside.”

“Dad, I’m not a child.”

“I know what’s best for you and this family,” Robert said. “And I know your little change in outfit seems like nothing. But it’s one more thing on the list of reasons people may not take you seriously when you take the throne, Alexander.”

Alec didn’t say anything. The only thing he knew he could do was just keep glaring eye contact with his father, trying not to look like every word had cut him down. 

“I know you made your rounds today which is good, but I will mention you started feeling unwell due to the heat, and you had to excuse yourself. Now…”

Alec held his father’s gaze as his father gave him a light grasp on the arm. His expression remained neutral as he held his father’s gaze. If any of the cameras happened to catch this, they would probably see nothing more than a normal conversation between a father and son. Maybe they’d even see the fatherly-concern for an unwell son, never mind the fact that it was feigned. 

But Robert had made the decision and Alec knew all too well he couldn’t fight it, and he turned to make his way back inside the palace. 

* * *

Magnus pushed his keyboard a few inches away from him as he leaned back in his chair. He rolled his shoulders and sighed as a few of his joints cracked. His computer screen glowed with the taunting unread messages still in his inbox, the reports he had to go over, and documents of plans to finalize. All the while, the sun was shining in through the open curtains into his office, teasing him with a beautiful day and warmth of the rays on his skin. 

Magnus checked his watch, noting he’d been hunched over his desk and working furiously for the past two hours since he’d finished his lunch. If only it was slightly closer to the end of the day. 

He didn’t want anyone to be fooled, however. Magnus was immensely proud of his job. He’d started his nonprofit charity, The Magic Foundation, when he was still in university. And over the last few years he’d been able to grow it into a company that both supported himself and his small staff, as well as the underprivileged children they promised to help in their mission. 

It was good work that he was passionate about. But he’d be lying if he said the monotonous office hours didn’t get to him every once in a while. 

Magnus figured now was as good of a time as any for a break, and he pulled out his phone. He had a few texts from friends: his old friend Catarina checking in, and a small handful of texts from his ‘alicante asskickers’ group chat, ones that Simon had definitely been answering from his own desk during work hours. Magnus glanced up and had a view of his friend across the main office floor to see Simon diligently working right now. He chuckled and shook his head. 

He opened up Instagram, scrolling past the usual celebrities and friends pictures before he landed on one picture that stood out. His head cocked to the side as he studied the picture: Alexander Lightwood, dressed in an understated suit, one that fit him very well. It was perfectly fitted around his shoulders and waist, and Magnus’ eyes lingered on the subtle swell of Alec’s arm muscle in the jacket’s upper sleeve. And...Magnus noticed the converse last. 

It was an interesting choice. Like Magnus had said to Alec earlier, he did enjoy outfits with a little twist to them. And the sneakers paired with a formal suit jacket gave Alec’s outfit the sense of formality with the down-to-earth touch. For something Alec added last-minute, it wasn’t half bad.

Alec looked great. 

Magnus found himself staring at it for several minutes. 

He’d googled pictures of Alec after the night they met. Mostly to really make sure that he’d actually met the prince of Idris that night. Nearly all of the pictures featured his friend in formal suits, jackets, and sweaters, much like all the other royals that ended up in the pictures. All of them rather neutral and, in Magnus’ opinion, boring. Picture after picture he’d scrolled through really cemented in Magnus’ brain who Alec was. And it made Magnus wonder if the version of Alec he’d met in the Hunter’s Moon was even the real one. Maybe the boring royal was more of the real Alec.

But he saw these pictures from the party Alec had mentioned this morning, and despite the fact that the converse weren’t going to win Alec any fashion-forward awards, it was a nice reminder at the Alec he’d met that night was ready to peek through the royal façade. 

Magnus pulled up his text messages again, clicking on the thread still labeled “Pretty Boy Alexander.”

_ Magnus: _ _   
_ _ Nice touch to the outfit. You look good, my friend. :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @true_lightwood and tumblr @truelightwood


	7. Chapter 7

Alec slammed the door behind him, tossed his phone onto his bed, and tore off his blazer, letting it fall inside-out to the floor. He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up before dropping his arms with a frustrated huff. He caught his shoes in his periphery vision for a split second before he sat on the edge of his bed and started untying them. After a few agonizing minutes, he’d finally managed to yank them off of his feet, letting them tumble to the floor.  

He should’ve known by now that he shouldn’t even think of doing things for himself. Being twenty-three years old meant nothing in this family. Not when Dad was the king and had final say on everything. 

With one final swear, Alec crossed his room, and flopped down onto the couch beneath the window. He pulled up an episode of  _ Law and Order: SVU _ , ready for a marathon of episodes on auto-play to bring him right into the rest of the day. The dark matter of the episodes matched his dark mood, stoking a sense of validation. From his lounging angle, he could see the blue sky outside, and he could hear the garden party below him. But Alec made no effort to move from the noise. He let himself wallow in the dull drone of the party over the sounds of his SVU binge.

At some point Dave had brought Alec some food, which Alec was about to turn away at first. But he always had trouble saying no to Dave, who was such a nice guy, and after eating one bite he realized how hungry he actually was. Those few damn bites of finger food had done next to nothing earlier. 

Several episodes passed. Alec finally brought himself back to reality when he heard bustling past his door, signaling that Jace and Izzy were walking around. He sat up to notice the sun had dipped behind the trees, and the noise from outside had practically disappeared. 

Alec glanced down at the lawn. It was mostly staff members buzzing around, cleaning up after the long day. Trays of leftovers were being brought inside, and Alec made a mental note to definitely dig into those later. A few security guards mingled around, and, at the foot of the steps leading inside, stood Robert. He was speaking to a woman with brown hair, though her back was turned away as she spoke with Robert. Alec had probably met her at some point, but couldn’t place her immediately. His father was smiling.

Alec watched them for a minute before his father leaned in and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek, and they gave each other a small wave before the woman turned to leave. Robert watched her go with a staff member escorting her out, and he lingered for a moment before finally coming inside. 

It could be casual. It wasn’t the most uncommon thing in the world to say goodbye with a kiss on the cheek to a friend. Maybe Robert knew her well, and Alec just didn’t recognize her. 

Alec turned away from the window and pulled himself up off the couch. If he was going to waste his thoughts on his father, it wasn’t going to be in this moment. 

He crossed to his bed and picked up his phone. Nothing made him want to check it while he’d been sulking. And he was a little scared to see if anyone else was going to tell him how he was disgracing the decorum of his family.

A few notifications glowed on his screen. One from Aline, saying she and Sebastian heard he was sick and they wished they’d seen him more. Alec decided to ignore that for now and respond later. A few other notifications were a text from Lydia he didn’t read, a few other general emails, and one more text he immediately drew to. 

mqagnfus:   
_ Nice touch to the outfit. You look good, my friend. :) _

Alec exhaled, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a small smile. 

He happened to notice the time stamp was from three hours ago, and immediately cursed at himself for not seeing this right away. Was it rude to reply to a friend three hours late?

Alec:   
_ Thanks Magnus :) _

It was weird, Alec thought, how he could spend the last three hours sulking and yet just a few simple words were almost enough to pull him out. Even with the compliments from his friends, something about Magnus’ text lifted him differently. The outfit was inspired by Magnus, after all. Maybe this was just the effect of having a friend (or some semblance thereof) on the outside. 

Whatever it was, a few simple words were enough to make sure Alec wouldn’t be falling asleep while still dwelling under the surface of his own anger tonight.

mqagnfus:   
_ How was the party? _

Alec paused, his thumbs hovering over his screen. A few moments passed as Alec contemplated…

And then he jumped to it. He tapped a few buttons and brought his phone up to his ear, the call ringing in an eager reach to the person on the other side. 

The voice that picked up immediately brought Alec back to the night at the Hunter’s Moon. 

“Hello Alexander,” Magnus greeted. Alec was picturing Magnus’ smile that he remembered as he spoke. 

“H-hi.”

“You sound nervous.”

Alec only then noticed he’d stumbled over his greeting. “I--I do?” He held back another swear.

He heard Magnus laugh, and Alec sucked in a breath. “I guess I am,” He admitted. 

“Out of the two of us, I should be the nervous one. Talking to royalty after all.”

Alec smiled and shook his head. “You don’t have to worry about that. Any of that.” Alec wanted desperately for the conversation not to stay on royalty right now. “We’ve only been texting since we met at the bar. I didn’t know if it would be okay to call you like this…”

The pause was barely a second but it was enough to make Alec think he’d assumed wrong. But Magnus’ tone was still light when he responded. “Of course it’s okay. I’m happy you called, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. We had a great time that night. Though it sounded like you didn’t remember much of it.”

Alec bit the inside of his cheek at the way Magnus’ tone shifted down toward the end of his sentence. “I do remember it now. I was pretty hungover that morning.” Alec felt his heartbeat flutter when he heard Magnus laugh again. “I do remember you. I’m not that much of a messy drunk.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Magnus said. “I guess that’s all I’ll have to do anyway.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” Magnus paused, “I assumed that one time we met would be the only time. You know, given the situation.”

“Oh.” No other words formed in Alec’s head. Phrases like ‘you’re right’ or ‘that’s unfortunate’ felt way too much like conceding in that moment. But Magnus was right; they probably wouldn’t meet again. They shouldn’t even be having this conversation right now. Alec would have to concede.

“It was fun while it lasted, don’t get me wrong,” Magnus continued, sounding a little hurried. “I enjoyed it.”

Alec spoke his next words before thinking about it. “We can keep enjoying it.”

Another brief pause on Magnus’ end. “Elaborate?”

Alec shook his head. Though that did nothing to clear his thoughts, which had immediately gone into a fuzz when he’d last spoke. He instead kept going headfirst into this idea at the forefront of his mind, while the rest of his brain scrambled to keep up and think of the details. 

“I mean, that one night wasn’t the first time I’ve ever snuck out of the palace,” he said, a smile creeping on his lips. “It doesn’t have to be the last.” There was another silence on the line, again making Alec think he’d overstepped. “If you want to, that is. It’s fine if--”

Magnus cut him off. “Alright.”

Had Alec heard that right? “Okay?”

“If you want to be a rebel again Alexander, I’d be happy to see you again,” Magnus’ tone was teasing.

Alec broke into a huge grin. “I’d like that.”

“Maybe you can show me how much of a not-messy-drunk you are. And you never did tell me how the party was so you owe me.”

“You can count on that.”

They hashed out some details before hanging up, with Magnus’ final “see you then” hanging in Alec’s head after the call was done. 

His hands ran through his hair, finally messing it up after it had stayed in place all day. He was going out again in a few days time. He knew until then, he’d be on edge with anticipation, and he’d have to keep himself composed to not tip off his family at all. Luckily he was pretty good at that. 

He was seeing Magnus again. Royalty be damned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @true_lightwood, tumblr @truelightwood, and in the tag #YAMRNfic


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been several weeks, but thanks for waiting. If you see me on twitter at all, you know I've harped a couple times about the writing slump I was in. But I made it and hopefully I'll be in a better place now to keep writing for future chapters!

The city of Alicante had a charm at night.  Many of the buildings in the city had that style from past centuries, with decorated railings, dormers sticking out of the tops of the structures, even some spires sticking proudly into the sky. Only a handful of office buildings and newer apartment buildings speckled the city with a modern architecture, pulling part of Alicante into the newer century. Many of the smaller, narrower side streets still sported worn cobblestone and brick, while the whole city was cut by the occasional canal, the old waterways still being used for transportation and that trailed out into the suburbs and eventually rural areas outside the city. 

Alicante was the capital city and the oldest established city in the small country of Idris, and served as the country’s capitol. Anyone could get anything they needed in Alicante. There were eclectic mixes of neighborhoods, loud bustling city focals and the quieter streets. Bars and clubs, over-crowded markets, coffee shops and sunny parks. It was the hub of the small country with more than enough to give.

Magnus had moved here for university and never looked back. 

His life had blossomed since moving to the city. Gone were the days he felt as small as the town he lived in. Trapped by the feeling that everyone around him was destined to stay right where they were, and fearing that that was his fate too. Where his uncertain future was always a nudge in his mind.

Alicante allowed Magnus to grow. He sped through school, connected with a great group of friends, and started his nonprofit. He was finally on his own two feet and in control of his future, with the world of possibilities right within reach. 

If he’d ever been asked what exactly was in that world of possibilities, he never would’ve imagined that going on a date with the prince was in the cards. 

Magnus shook his head as he turned a corner onto a main street. No, it wasn’t a date. He was just meeting up with his new friend. His very attractive new friend. His new friend that somehow distracted Magnus’ thoughts and made Magnus keep clicking back on their text messages, willing a new one to come in. Alec certainly had an odd hold in his mind. 

Magnus side-stepped past a couple who were way too engrossed in each other to notice how they took up the sidewalk. That was definitely him last time he was in a serious relationship. Magnus tended to fall fast and all-in. And his last relationship, when he was in university with a woman named Camille Belcourt, was no exception. In fact it was his realization at how fast his feelings developed in new relationships. Now he could say the only good thing about that venture was how he and Camille didn’t speak to each other anymore. 

But he’d thrown himself into his work right out of college. Since then, he’d had a few hookups, a few brief flings here and there. Nothing until now.

Which, he shook his head, wasn’t even the right way to think of this situation. Because this wasn’t a date. He couldn’t possibly be on a date with Alexander Lightwood. 

It wasn’t a date.

It was just...hanging out with a new friend. Who was a prince. 

And hot. 

Magnus stopped his thoughts from going any further. Especially because his destination was on the next corner, and he didn’t want these silly musings distracting him. Or making him think more of the situation. Not when there couldn’t be more. 

Normally Magnus would scoff at the idea of meeting for this date - not a date - at a place as generic as a Starbucks. But Alec suggested it. And Magnus didn’t feel the need to argue that. Maybe if this little thing of theirs continued, they’d try places a little more off the beaten path. 

Magnus pushed his way into the cafe. He glanced around, his gaze quickly landing on a familiar face just to his right. Alec was wearing the same black beanie as their previous encounter. Magnus liked to think he’d recognize Alec in the hat much more than Alec in any of the official pictures out in the world. He also wore a black denim jacket with a gray hood attached, and simple jeans. And, funnily enough, a familiar-looking pair of converse. 

Magnus was smiling before he even knew it. As he walked up to the table, Alec stood to greet him. “Hi,” Alec said, before going through a few mild gestures of now knowing what to do next, and the two of them ended up shaking hands. It came across as too formal for Magnus’ liking. “So...um, coffee? This one’s on me.”

Magnus smiled. “I won’t say no to that. Though,” he continued as they took their spots in line, “I have to say, I’d think someone of your economic stature would’ve picked a place that wasn’t so mainstream as a Starbucks.”

He was worried that comment would come across a certain way. But Magnus was relieved when he saw Alec laugh at it. “I’ve never been recognized in a Starbucks, because it’s so mainstream.”

“That’s...exactly the opposite of what I would have thought.”

“Yeah...kinda weird.” Alec said. “I mean, I hope this is okay for today. We can go somewhere else...”

“No, it’s fine,” Magnus said. “If you’re good here, I’m good.”

Within a few minutes, Magnus was sat across from Alec at their corner table again, his hands cupped around a warm coffee. Thu far Alec had been right: a couple people had come in and out of the shop and no one even looked in Alec’s direction. 

“So,” Magnus started. “It’s been a little while.”

“It has.”

“I believe you’ve been up to some exciting things.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I promise you, it’s not that exciting.”

“Even that party you went to?” Magnus asked. “Which, you still owe me the details of how that all went. Nice outfit, by the way.”

He watched Alec’s finger tap the lid of his coffee cup for a moment, Alec’s eyes cast down. Alec had been nervous on the phone, but Magnus wasn’t about to call him out on it now. Not again. 

“I had to mingle with other rich people. Act like I cared about their quarterly firm earnings or something. I talked to my friends a bit and then...I wasn’t feeling well and left early.”

Magnus noticed the pause toward the end there. Like he changed what he was going to say at the last second. 

He decided to let it slide for now. “That’s unfortunate. And disappointing that your royal parties aren’t ragers.”

Alec laughed, and Magnus felt a swell in his chest, knowing he made that sweet sound happen. “Did you expect it to be? The word ‘boring’ is interchangeable with the word ‘royal’ you know.”

Magnus smiled. “Are you the exception to your family, then?”

Another smile broke across Alec’s face, one he was trying to hide. “Only when I sneak out and get drunk.”

“I’m sure you’re underestimating yourself,” Magnus said. “All that excitement in your family history and you really think you’re boring?”

“Did you google me or something?”

“No. Just a general knowledge of royal history.”

“Then you’d know,” Alec leaned forward slightly, “that nothing exciting has happened in my family for a few generations. Besides an occasional divorce or nude picture leaking.”

“Thrilling,” Magnus replied. “But still, you can be the exception.”

Alec chuckled. “Maybe I could be…for meeting up with a stranger in a Starbucks.”

“Oh now I’m a stranger?” Magnus asked with a mock of incredulousness. 

“I barely know you,” Alec said. 

Magnus nodded. Among the things they did talk about the night that they met - their favorite liquors, some university stories, the audacity of the final season of Game of Thrones - conveniently their careers didn’t come up. 

“I started my own nonprofit,” he said. He let his usual spiel come out - about the Magic Foundation, helping kids, and how he’s been able to grow it into his full-time work in just a few years. Magnus noticed throughout his explanation, Alec’s eyes were trained on him, a glint of interest very evident. Magnus added a few more extra details. 

“It hits a personal cord,” he said. “I see myself in a lot of the kids. And I couldn’t really dream of doing anything else besides giving back to kids like me.”

Alec was still watching him. “That’s amazing,” he said. “I mean...yeah, that’s all I can say.”

Magnus chuckled. “Thank you, Alexander. I do love what I do.”

“That’s great.”

Magnus took another sip of coffee, emptying his cup. “What about you? I know you were born into a role but do you like what you do?”

Alec didn’t answer straight away, his eyes avoiding Magnus again. Magnus felt like he could almost tell the nature of the answer before Alec even spoke again.

“Some of it, I guess,” Alec finally said. “I know it’s important stuff. Like making appearances, supporting causes, meeting people and keeping up with everything that’s going on but...Nevermind, you don’t want to hear me talk about this stuff.”

“No, I do,” Magnus replied. “I’m not going to judge you, so go ahead if you want.”

 Alec paused again. “It feels all… fake,” he said, his voice lowered. “Fake handshakes and fake smiles and… I don’t always get to do things I want to do. But I’m next in line to the throne so I don’t have a lot of choices…” 

Magnus waited to see if Alec would say anything more, the words settling between them. He wondered if this was the first time Alec had said much of this out loud. It certainly sounded a lot like a heavy burden be was bearing. 

“I get it,” Magnus said, and Alec finally met his eyes again. “In some ways, I can relate. Can I give you some advice?” Alec gestured for Magnus to continue. “Don’t limit yourself to the hand that life dealt you.”

Silence fell between them again. Alec leaned back in his chair, Magnus’ words clearly swirling through his head right now. After a few moments, Magnus cut back in. 

“I believe the next coffee round is on me this time,” he stood up. “Be back in a minute.”

While Magnus was up getting both of them some more coffee, he glanced over at Alec a few times. If he was reading Alec right, Alec seemed a little off now. His shoulders were hunching noticeably lower now, and he was shifting in his seat every few seconds. Maybe this was just Alec’s tendency toward shyness (Magnus had picked up on that based on their last phone conversation), but Magnus hoped it wasn’t an indicator of this little get-together going poorly. He thought it was going very well if he had anything to say about it. 

Magnus returned to the table with two coffees in hand, setting one in front of Alec as he sat back down. “Hope I didn’t miss anything good.” 

“Hey Magnus?”

“Yes?”

Alec’s eyes were trained on his coffee cup, yet looked distant. His hands twitched toward reaching for his new cup of coffee, but hesitated as Alec thought through his next words. “You think there’s room in the world for a royal prince that’s gay?”

Magnus swallowed his sip of coffee and gently set down his cup. So, that answered a question that Magnus had been pushing to the back of his mind for the past week. Alec had asked it genuinely, yet had the slightest nervous tics of his fingers or lips, indicating an insecurity over this kind of conversation. Magnus knew the weight of that, and he wondered how much it weighed on Alec, on top of everything else Alec had to deal with. But now wasn’t the time for that question. Now was the time for solidarity.

“I think there absolutely is,” Magnus said.

Alec broke into a smile, immediately making a warmth radiate in Magnus’ chest. That sure was a nice sight…

“So, can we go back to talking about you?” Alec asked, picking up his coffee. 

What an interesting thing, all the possibilities Magnus came across...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @true_lightwood and tumblr @truelightwood and the tag for this fic is #YAMRNfic


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time! And info that didn't make it much into past chapters.

“So you’ve only lived here for a few years?” Alec asked. 

“Since I started college. University of Idris Alicante. I lived in Bright Hollow before that. Never looked back.”

“Never?”

“There's nothing there for me anymore.”

Alec wondered if there was anything more behind what Magnus was saying, but he couldn’t tell for sure. 

They’d left the Starbucks with their second round of coffee, and were strolling through Heavenly Park. It was the biggest park in the city, and a central communal location cutting out several city blocks of space in the middle of Alicante. Like most days, the park was a bustle of activity, people on walks, bustling along the paths, kids playing in the grass or on the playground. There was enough noise and movement for no one to pay Alec and Magnus any attention as they walked. The summer sun shone overhead, warming Alec on top of the warm sensation he already felt since he sat down with Magnus at Starbucks.

It was a sensation Alec wasn’t used to but found it rather...pleasant, comfortable.

“What about you Alexander? I assume you’ve lived in that big palace your whole life, right?”

Something else Alec was experiencing were those brief moments where his mind was distancing from reality. Mentions of the palace or Alec being who he was snapped him into remembering. He was actually forgetting that he was a prince when he was with Magnus, his thoughts soaking in the normal conversations.

“You can call me Alec, you know,” he replied. “Alexander is a formal name. My friends call me Alec.”

“I don’t mean it like that,” Magnus said, “I call everyone by their full names. But if you want, I can call you Alec.”

“Thanks. And yeah, I’ve lived here my whole life. Well...we lived in a smaller residence when I was born. But my grandfather died, and my dad became king so the palace was ours.”

“Quite a place to grow up.”

“I mean, the city is great,” Alec said, stepping around two women on a brisk walk. Neither one of them noticed him. “I love it. When I can actually experience it like a normal person.” Alec paused. “Sorry. I shouldn’t say that. You probably don’t want to hear about all of those things.”

Magnus waved his hand. “Of course you can talk about that. I don’t mind.”

“You sure?” Alec asked. “I know people don’t want to hear about...royal issues. It’s not real life…”

“It’s your real life,” Magnus said, turning his head to Alec as their pace slowed in the shade of an overhanging tree. “I want to know your real life, Alec.”

Alec saw something in Magnus’ expression that he didn’t often see in people, the genuine truth in his words. Combined with Magnus’ sweet smile and the soft eyes, Alec suddenly felt that warm sensation in him rise into his chest. 

“So, I don’t know much about the royal family. But I know your dad is the king, your mother the queen.”

“Queen consort, technically,” Alec said. “Because she married into the royal family. But she was so well-liked in the public, people just over time dropped the ‘consort’ part.”

“I like the sound of that,” Magnus said. “And you have two younger siblings.”

“Three. My sister Izzy is two years younger than me. Max is young, about half my age. And Jace joined our family when I was eleven.”

“He’s not your biological brother?”

“No. His dad and my dad were really good friends at school. When Jace’s parents died we took him in. It’s not really conventional for my family...then again, it’s not the only thing,” Alec had been nervous to mention he was gay earlier. No one knew outside his immediate family, and it was already enough of a bust that he’d come out to them. But Magnus had only smiled and agreed with what Alec had said, and now it sat between them like every other fact that Alec had given about himself since they met. 

It felt nice to have that be normal too.

“He’s one of the lucky ones,” Magnus said.

“I know. He knows it too.”

“That was me once, you know.” Magnus’ words came out quickly, like he didn’t think of them much before he said them. Alec got the fleeting impression Magnus didn’t mention it much. “Foster system. Part of the past that I left behind.”

Alec paused, giving Magnus a small smile. When Magnus didn't press for more details when Alec hinted he was gay, Alec was thankful. And he knew to give the same courtesy to Magnus now, and not press for more details right this second. He hoped Magnus would tell him one day. Just more of that hope that this friendship would continue. “Well I’m glad you’re here now. And look at you, doing everything you’re doing.”

“I can’t complain,” Magnus said, eliciting a laugh out of Alec.

Alec was still smiling as they continued on. In the cracks of their conversations, Alec savored in the warmth in his chest, and the sense of contentment he so rarely got to feel. Things felt so settling with Magnus here. Things out of his control felt less daunting, or disappeared from his mind all together. 

In his world of scrutiny and standards, of laid-out plans and a sure future, Alec could for sure in this moment say he really liked what they had going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @true_lightwood and tumblr @truelightwood and in the tag #YAMRNfic


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! End of November through December got really busy for me, so I didn't do any writing in that time. Hopefully updates will be better going forward!

_June 10 20-_

Mqagnfus:  
It is only an objective statement that Aladdin is the best Disney movie of all time.

Alec:  
That’s a great choice. 

Mqagnfus:  
Choice?

Alec:  
Well it’s not personally my favorite.

Mqagnfus:  
Oh really   
Fine. What’s your favorite Disney movie?

Alec:  
The Lion King

Mqagnfus:  
Oh come on

Alec:  
You shut your mouth, that is an amazing movie

Mqagnfus:  
Of course it is   
I’m judging the fact that it’s so cliche that you of all people like the Lion King

Alec:  
Okay fair

* * *

_June 19 20-_

Pretty Boy Alec:  
Nice instagram pic

Magnus:  
Thanks :)

Pretty Boy Alec:  
You look really good   
How do you put together outfits like that?

Magnus:  
Shopping around, trial and error, taking a few risks…

Pretty Boy Alec:  
I wish I could do more like that

Magnus:  
You were kind of on your way already   
Though honestly converse are the easy choice in terms of fashion statements

Pretty Boy Alec:  
Hey I had limited options and zero time   
I was also asked to leave that party because of those

Magnus:  
Yikes, you didn’t tell me that

Pretty Boy Alec:  
My dad says we have a standard to uphold   
But I can still bend the rules

Magnus:  
Please do. You’d look really good in a couple little fashion upgrades.

Pretty Boy Alec:  
Really?

Magnus:  
I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t true.

* * *

_June 30 20-_

Mqagnfus:  
What did you study in school?

Alec:  
History and Social Work

Mqagnfus:  
Ooh interesting

Alec:   
Yeah I liked it   
Always been a history nerd. And social work was really nice. Like I didn’t know I’d really like it. Helping people and really seeing what people go through.

Mqagnfus:  
That’s nice   
It also fits in with...you know, whatever it is you do

Alec:  
Haven’t you heard?   
We royals only sit around, drink tea, and take tax dollars

* * *

“Who are you texting?”

Magnus glanced up from his phone screen, brought back to the reality beyond his conversation with Alec. Standing on the sidewalk outside a restaurant, just out of the way of the main crowd of people passing by, a dinner rush in full swing tonight downtown. The sun had just set behind the skyscrapers, but the street was bright with lights of marquees and light spilling from inside the buildings. 

Magnus looked at Simon, who returned his gaze and, Magnus noticed, was leaning in close like he’d been looking at Magnus’ phone screen. 

“No one,” he said, pocketing his phone. Clary and Maia were about to arrive, so it was high time he put it away for their dinner. 

“Liar,” Simon said, grinning. “You look away when you lie.”

Magnus sighed. Given that grin Simon still had on his face, he could tell his friend wouldn’t let this go anytime soon. Or ever. 

“I will humor you when Clary and Maia get here, and when we sit down, okay?”

“Speaking of,” Simon pointed down the block, “there they are.”

Sure enough, there were Clary and Maia coming down the block, holding hands as they wove through the crowd. 

Crap.  Magnus thought he’d at least have a few more minutes to think through what he was going to tell his friends. He’d keep it fairly vague, for Alec’s sake. That they’d texted a few times since that night at the bar. Simple conversations. He’d leave out their little meetup at the coffee shop. Magnus trusted his friends to not say anything to anyone, but he still wasn’t going to take a chance. And he really liked that some of the details of what happened between him and Alec were just between them.  Whatever it was they were. 

Friends, Magnus reminded himself. Alec was cute and funny, and they’d fallen into such an easy dynamic even without alcohol. If it was any other situation, Magnus would be a little more forward with the person, pursuing the next step. But obviously they couldn’t be anything more than friends. Alec was actual royalty. Magnus had to hold back. He couldn’t even keep his hopes up that their friendship would continue. As much as he was really enjoying it. And really not enjoying the thought that he’d have to give it up soon. 

Their group was called as soon as Maia and Clary walked up, and the four were soon seated in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. 

“So, Magnus has something to tell us,” Simon blurted not half a second after they were all settled. 

“Jesus,” Magnus muttered. 

Clary leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. “I’m excited. Tell us.”

“Relax biscuit. There’s not that much to tell.”

“Share with the class anyway,” Maia said.

“Fine. What Simon was referring to was that he was so very rudely looking over my shoulder at my text messages before you two arrived.” Magnus paused when he heard Simon failed to stifle a laugh next to him. He also took a second to glance around. Not that anyone would really overhear; the restaurant was bustling enough to cover anyone’s conversation. When he turned back he noticed his three friends had leaned in closer. Magnus held up his hand. “It’s not that big of a deal. But...I’ve still been texting with Alec.”

Clary and Maia’s eyes lit up simultaneously.

“Oh my God, are you serious?” Clary exclaimed.

“You’re still talking to him?” Maia excitedly asked at the same time.

Simon was the only one with a different reaction. “Should I know who…?” 

“Yes I’m serious. I’m still talking to him.”

“What are you guys talking about? Have you seen him in person again?” Maia asked.

“No, I haven’t met up with him again,” Magnus said, pointedly looking at his friends as he lied to them. “We talk about...anything. Movies, social media… Whatever comes up.”

Simon still had a confused look. “Who are we talking about?” 

Magnus continued. “He’s still surprisingly down to earth for a royal.”

“Oh! Alexander Ligh--”

Magnus quickly cut Simon off by back-handing him in the chest. “Keep your voice down,” Magnus muttered. Simon coughed a few times before regaining himself. 

“Yes that Alexander. He goes by Alec.”

Clary leaned forward a little more. “Ooh you’re on a nickname basis with him?”

“I guess you could say we’re friends,” Magnus admitted. It was his first time saying that out loud. And it sounded real and fake all at once. 

After a pause in the conversation while the waiter took their orders, Clary leaned back in to continue. “Tell us all about him.”

Magnus sighed. “What do you want me to say? Obviously he’s cute, you all know that.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Simon quickly nod in agreement. “He’s really nice, even when he’s sober. We kind of hit it off right away, and I’m enjoying it. I can tell he is too. Even if it’s temporary.”

“Wait, why would it be temporary?” Maia asked. 

“He’s the prince. He’s next in line to the throne of Idris. I can’t be his friend forever.” He knew eventually Alec’s life would be consumed by all of the responsibilities of being a king. He was still waiting for the moment when their conversations would start to taper off. Until this thing between them slowly faded into nothing. 

“The royal family doesn’t really do anything though,” Simon said. “I mean, they’re kind of involved in politics and what goes on and stuff. But they mostly just do appearances and take pictures. What else would really take up Alec’s time?”

“Simon, it’s a little more than just that…” 

Clary and Simon ended up in their own side conversation, which Magnus was grateful for. His thoughts on everything had gotten a little jumbled together. 

Maia reached across the table for his hand. “I can see that look in your eyes.”

“What look?”

“Ideal world, would you want to be more than just Alec’s friend?”

Leave it to Maia to know exactly what was going on in the back of Magnus’ mind.  “Ideal world, yes.”

Maia smiled and shrugged. “World’s changing Magnus. The royal family is going to have to keep up.”

* * *

There were only a small handful of texts that Alec could get that would make him move as fast as he was now. A message that there was an emergency, or someone in his family needed him. Obviously. On the lighter side, a text from Magnus always had him swiftly typing out a reply, grabbing his attention from anything he’d been doing and consuming his thoughts if he wasn’t able to text back right away. 

Tonight it was neither of those, actually. It was a text from Jace telling him that there was leftover food from an event today. They were all down in the kitchens. 

This was a semi regular event for the Lightwood kids. There were always leftovers after everything from state balls and garden parties to the simple dinner meetings with a senator or two. When he was little he never gave much thought to what happened to the food after the parties. Just that the staff cleared it away and that was that. But only in the last couple years did the Lightwood kids take the opportunity to meet downstairs and eat what they could. 

He took the back staircases, the ones built into the back doors of many of the main rooms, left over from the days where the staff were called “servants” and had to remain as inconspicuous as possible in the presence of nobility. Alec was often grateful he lived in the era he did, instead of the older ones. 

He heard raised voices as he walked down the hall toward the kitchen. Defenses were down at these gatherings, no ranks, and most bets off. He already heard Jace’s voice above another. 

Alec pushed open the door. 

“You’re going to look at me and tell me that I’m wrong?” Jace stood on the opposite side of the center island, which was filled with plates of food and drinks. 

To Alec’s left was one of their cooks, Raphael Santiago, one of the few people on the staff actually their age. He often worked the afternoon and late nights, and was usually the one to let the Lightwood siblings in on food leftovers. He used to be very quiet and diligent around them, as was expected of anyone on the staff. And he still was while working around his boss and the king and queen. In later hours or while just around Alec, Jace, and Izzy he’d learned he could let his filters go a little more. 

“I’ll look at you right in the eye and tell you you’re wrong,” Raphael said.

Izzy glanced up when Alec entered. “Welcome to the party.”

Alec’s entrance seemed to dissipate whatever Raphael and Jace had been arguing about. Jace leaned against the counter while Raphael went to one of the cabinets in the corner. “What are they arguing about now?” Alec asked, shutting the door behind him. He’d rather not have someone with authority break this up. 

“Nothing of importance,” Izzy said. 

Alec claimed one of the stools that sat around the island. The counter was covered in platters of finger foods, pastries, and tea cakes. Their parents had been hosting a few Idris government officials tonight. And per usual, the kitchens made much more food than necessary. 

Alec picked up the first piece closest to him. “It’s such a waste,” he said, “All this food gets made. Whatever doesn’t get eaten just gets tossed.”

Raphael took the stool next to Alec. “Believe me, I’ve tried to say we should donate leftovers. My manager won’t go for it.”

Alec mused on that for a second. “I’ll say something.”

“You will?”

“Yeah. They can’t say no to me. I’ll talk to the chef and staff management. I’m not about to believe that there’s nothing we can do.”

“That’s nice of you, Alec,” Izzy said.

Alec shrugged. “It’s nothing. Nothing compared to how outrageously we already live.”

Raphael picked up his mug of coffee. “You’re not wrong.”

“Watch it, Raph,” Jace smirked. “We sign your paychecks.”

“ _You’re_ not the one signing my paychecks, Herondale,” Raphael retorted.

“I may be one day.”

“Let me know when that day is, I’ll plan out submitting my two weeks notice accordingly.”

“Shut up, both of you,” Izzy snapped, though Jace still had a massive grin on his face, and Alec could see the smallest of smirks on his face. “Jeez it’s been so long since we’ve done this, I don’t want to listen to you two do that the whole time.”

“Fine, let’s talk about something else.” Jace straightened up. “Like Alec, for instance.”

Alec froze in the middle of chewing on a miniature cake. Jace and Raphael snapped their gazes at him, while Izzy just shook her head. Alec quickly forced down the food. “What are you talking about?”

“Let’s talk about how Alec has been glued to his phone lately, and how he’s smiling at his screen a lot. And how he generally seems happier lately which, obviously isn’t a bad thing but, you know.”

“You have seemed a little different lately,” Izzy commented. “In a good way. But _I_ wasn’t going to be the one to say anything.”

“Am I lying?” Jace asked. “We can all see it.”

“I just work here,” Raphael muttered.

“What’s going on, Alec?” Jace was still watching Alec intently. 

Alec kept his facial expression even, while his mind immediately pictured Magnus. Of course something had changed recently. But his siblings and Raphael weren’t about to know that.

“Nothing in particular.”

“Fine, don’t tell us,” Jace said. 

“There’s nothing to tell,” Alec replied. “Must be the...weather, or something.”

“Jesus,” Jace muttered. 

Okay, clearly that excuse wasn’t going to work. “There’s nothing to say! Can we talk about something else?”

Isabelle took Alec’s cue and relieved him of being the topic of conversation, diving into a rant about one of the classes she was taking recently. She was right in the heat of her college experience, balancing her classes with the royal duties expected of her. These from her vents were normal.

Alec listened to his sister, nodding along and responding along to all the necessary beats in the conversation as the four of them continued to eat. But in the back of Alec’s mind was still Magnus.

How easy it had been for them to fall into a friendship and how Alec always wanted to talk to him. Day and night, phone call or simple text message. How Alec was able to casually mention his sexuality and Magnus didn’t make it a big deal, just accepted him and kept going. The sense of wit that peppered their conversations. His confidence and comfort, the fashion sense that Alec admired and in some ways wanted to emulate. His smile and the sparkle in his eyes. 

 Was Alec supposed to have these kinds of thoughts about his friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, find me on twitter @true_lightwood and tumblr @truelightwood, and the tag for this fic is #YAMRNfic


End file.
